


Night Out

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [11]
Category: Clone High
Genre: A bit of a nature kid, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood, Gandhi is smarter than jfk but doesn’t show it often, Hunting, M/M, Snow, Werewolf, he isn’t used to compliments, or finger guns, when complimented he does what he did here, woods, woods setting inspired by Wolf children and running with the wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: A typical Saturday night out is interrupted by unanticipated circumstances.
Relationships: Gandhi & JFK (Clone High), Gandhi/JFK (Clone High)
Series: Werewolf JFK [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Kudos: 1





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m back!  
> The story behind this AU has been going through a lot of lore changes in my head, so the fics may take longer to come out as I figure out what’s gonna happen. I know I said the next fic would be Wolf Kids 2 but I wrote this one first. This entire series has gone from a serious tone to a serious/comedic tone, especially when it comes to the werewolf spy stuff. I know that it can be an outlandish concept so I’m having fun with the character interactions around it, and by that I mean Leo and scudworth fighting. I hope y’all like my fics, I worry about my skill as a writer and I hope my dialogue isn’t too weird.

You’d think that JFK would’ve easy to keep track of as a werewolf considering how big he was, but Gandhi had learned that wasn’t true.

It always started the same way. Gandhi and JFK would arrive at a part of Exclamation Woods, then before Gandhi knew it JFK had bolted in some random direction leaving only his tracks behind. Gandhi would then quietly follow JFK by stepping in his tracks so that whatever was in Exclamation Woods at the time wouldn’t find him all by himself.

Thankfully for Gandhi though, JFK never took long to come back. 

“Gandhi!”

Hearing that after five minutes of almost complete silence made Gandhi jump back a little, and he dropped the flashlight he was holding. A shadow loomed over him, and when he looked up he saw JFK staring down at him. In his mouth was what appeared to be a dead Groundhog, its blood dripping down onto the snow below.

“Did you..catch this for me?”  
Gandhi asked. JFK bringing him dead animals to eat was something that happened more often in December, but every now and then JFK would bring him something small like this.  
JFK shook his head, which splattered some of the blood onto Gandhi. 

“I think some of that got in my mouth-“ Gandhi said before spitting out the blood into his gloves. JFK dropped the groundhog to the snowy ground and moved closer to the smaller clone.

“Sorry.” JFK said, his apology followed by a soft whine. When he tried to use one of his large front paws to wipe away the blood, Gandhi grabbed it with both hands and pushed it down.

“There’s blood on here Jack, you’d only make it worse.” Gandhi explained. That wasn’t the only reason why he’d rejected his help, but he didn’t wanna make JFK feel worse by reminding him of the time he almost took out Gandhi’s eye with a claw.  
JFK lowered his ears a little and pulled away the front paw, then stepped back so that he could sink his teeth into the fresh kill. Gandhi had gotten used to seeing animals eaten by this point, so he just sat back and wiped the blood on his gloves into the snow. After half a minute of just sitting there, he got bored and started using the flashlight to shine in random directions.

That’s when something caught Gandhi’s eye.

In the distance to his left was what appeared to be a red glove with blades attached to the fingers. His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember where he’d seen that before, but they widened once it hit him that he’d seen something like that last night. There was another red glove just like the one in the snow on the wall of that girl’s room. With caution, he scurried over to the glove as JFK watched him with curiosity.

Once he reached the glove he carefully picked it up so that he didn’t cut himself, and shined the flashlight around some more. What the light landed on was a long blue scarf, which Gandhi picked up as well. A chill ran down his spine as he pieced together where him and JFK were.

They were where the girl who owned this stuff had nearly died, and person who nearly killed her could be nearby.

Gandhi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt warm breath on his neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just JFK, who’d apparently already finished the groundhog. Before he could say anything, he felt JFK lift him onto his back with his head.

“Jack wait, I got stuff in my hands,”  
Gandhi got out before JFK could run out of this place. He stuffed the bladed glove and scarf into his coat pockets before grabbing on tightly to JFK’s back, “okay we’re good.”

With that, JFK raced off in a random direction. By some miracle Gandhi’s glasses and beanie never flew off when JFK was going this fast. It wasn’t the best method of transportation, but it was better than being carried by the hoodie like a baby animal. It probably would’ve been more enjoyable if there wasn’t cold wind blowing in Gandhi’s face, it made him seriously consider getting one of those winter face masks.

Without much warning, Gandhi felt JFK stop to a screeching halt and send him flying off of his back into the snow a foot away. Before he could get himself out, he felt JFK pull him out by the hood with his mouth.

“Why’d you stop so suddenly?” Gandhi asked, a bit annoyed. He heard a whine from JFK before the werewolf placed him on the snowy ground. When Gandhi turned to face JFK, he saw that the werewolf’s ears were low and his eyes were that of a guilty dog. 

“Sorry...I think we’re...lost.” JFK mumbled.

Gandhi brought out the flashlight that he’d stuffed in the pocket with the scarf and pointed it all around them. The place was covered with trees on small hills, large rocks, massive tree roots that stuck up from the snow, and an icy river that led to a miniature waterfall. It only took a second for Gandhi to recognize this place, as he’d been here before with Abe and Joan many times when they were kids and looking for weird bugs to keep in jars.

“We’re not lost, I know this place. We just gotta cut straight through and we’ll be in familiar territory.” Gandhi assured JFK. The werewolf nodded, then turned and started walking forward. 

It didn’t take long for JFK to slip on some patch of ice and nearly fall into the icy river, which he stayed out of by digging his claws into the frozen earth. The river was at least as long as he was, and getting wet in weather like this would end poorly.  
Once he got his bearings, he noticed that Gandhi had been trekking down the hill in his direction.

“I think I remember falling into this part of Exclamation River. It was fun until I nearly went over the waterfall over there, Joan pulled me out though.” Gandhi said nonchalantly. JFK took a look behind him at the other side of the river, and noticed a lower part of the bank.

“If we wanna cross we gotta use a rock path nearb-“

“Or jump it.” 

Gandhi’s eyes widened in surprise at that statement, and moments later it was followed by an excited grin on his face. Taking little time to climb onto JFK, he braced himself for whatever impact would follow. He’d only been annoyed before about crashing into the snow because it was unexpected, but this time he was prepared.

“There’s another part of the river after this one, let’s jump both of them!” Gandhi exclaimed. 

With that, JFK backed up as much as he could before leaping into the air and across the river. His claws dug into the earth as he ran towards the other part of the river, but instead of another smooth landing he felt his legs buckle underneath him as his body spun across a large patch of ice. He stopped sliding once he reached a pile of snow, which he crashed into face first. With a low growl he dug his claws into the ice so that he could get his head out of the snow, but when he did it became clear that his pompadour had fallen apart. Parts of his snow-crusted hair were in front of his eyes, which he shook away.

“I hate...ice.” JFK growled lowly. 

Gandhi slipped off of JFK’s back again and slid over so that he was in front of him.

“Here, let me just-“  
Gandhi reached up to JFK’s ruined pompadour and got the snow out of the hair close to his eyes, “there, now you’ll still be able to see a little.”

“Er uh, thanks.” JFK responded. After he pulled the both of them off of that patch of ice, a thought crossed his mind. Using words was hard, so instead he pawed at one of Gandhi’s coat pockets.

“Oh this? I saw something like it on- uh- her name had a chi in it right? Hang on, her name might be on this thing.” Gandhi said. He’d never been good with remembering names if he’d just met the person. It turned out that he was right, as her name was on the glove.

“Freddy Krueger.” JFK stated, although it seemed almost like a question.

“Yeah yeah, this looks like his knife gloves. Pretty sure there’s a big difference between her and that guy though. All I remember about this glove is that it’s not what the original glove of this kind looks like?? I think they’re called te something, ninja gear like shurikens and nunchucks.”  
Gandhi explained.

“Why ninja gear?” JFK asked, leaning down so he could get a closer look.

“Must be a clone mom thing, I’m gonna look her up later. The name is right here,”Gandhi responded. He lifted up the tag on the edge of the glove to reveal the name “Mochizuki Chiyome”, “you can still see right?”

JFK nodded, but when he started walking again he nearly stepped into some kind of bear trap. He noticed it just in time thankfully, and beckoned Gandhi over.

“You think...this is for bears...or for me?”  
JFK asked, his ears back in concern.

“Not a lot of people live around here. The closest place is this animal sanctuary, and I doubt they’d be the type to set up traps like this.” Gandhi said.

“Who did it then?” JFK asked.

“Someone could’ve come all the way out here to set this thing up. It’d be weird to try and trap bears in a place you didn’t live near, so it being for werewolves is looking like the answer man.” Gandhi reasoned.

“Smart...” JFK responded. That answer surprised Gandhi, and he pulled his beanie over his eyes a little as his face flushed pink. It would’ve been hard to notice if JFK hadn’t of seen this happen many times before.

“No no, uhhh, that was just- uh, thanks.” Gandhi blurted out. That made JFK laugh, which would’ve probably scared someone else if they’d heard that in the woods at night. 

After a moment of that, JFK’s expression became more serious. He stared down at the bear trap at his feet, then carefully moved one of his paws towards it.

“Uhhh, you’re not gonna put your hand in there are you? I don’t have stuff with me to patch you up man.” Gandhi said nervously.

“Lift it.” JFK responded simply.

“I think there’s a chain attached to these things, so don’t lift it by the middle pa-“  
Gandhi didn’t get the chance to finish before he heard a high pitch yelp, and sighed with relief when he saw that while the trap had been triggered JFK pulled his hand out just in time. It had not taken much for this trap to be triggered, for JFK had only applied a small amount of pressure.

“...Fast?” JFK asked, which Gandhi took to mean as him asking how he was that fast, “Where’s the chain?”

“I’ll find it.” Gandhi said quickly.

~

Compared to the cold wind outside, the warm air in JFK’s bedroom was a stark contrast. It hadn’t of taken long for them to get to JFK’s place, and by this point both his and Gandhi’s parents were used to the two going out and one staying at the other’s house. They had to tell them where they were going first though, which was something they didn’t use to do often. Considering all that had happened recently though, it’d only be fair to not worry them sick.

They’d found several other bear traps on their way back, and once they’d been laid out in the middle of the floor they discussed what they’d do with them.

“Scudworth?” JFK suggested.

“Knowing him he’d probably make them a new addition to the death maze, what about someone like Mr. Jackson?”

“Which one?” JFK asked.

“The shorter one, we actually have his class so we could just give these to him before his next class starts.” Gandhi elaborated.

“How bring?” JFK asked again.

“Good point. I don’t think these would fit in our backpacks, and walking around with them would get too many people staring at us. We could always just bring these to that animal sanctuary, the people who work there could remove these traps.” Gandhi responded.

“Yeah yeah. Wait, open tomorrow?” JFK asked.

“Oh yeah, it isn’t. Okay okay, what if we made a double trip where we dropped these off and then dropped Chiyome’s stuff off at her place? Two birds with one stone. We can do it Monday or Tuesday afternoon.” Gandhi explained. 

“Couldn’t we just...give at school? Wait..don’t know classes she’s in...” JFK said, the second part more to himself, “Monday? Track Tuesday.”

“Got it.” Gandhi responded.

This was only the beginning.


End file.
